looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 3/29/15 - 4/4/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *3/29/15 - 10:55am - 14 Carrot Rabbit *3/29/15 - 2am - Carrotblanca/Windblown Hare/Stupor Salesman/Lovelorn Leghorn/Quack Shot/Plop Goes the Weasel/Yolks On You *3/30/15 - 12pm and 2am - Egg Scramble, An/Now Hare This/Superior Duck/Captain Hareblower/Bunny Hugged/For Scentimental Reasons/Robin Hood Daffy *3/31/15 - 12pm and 2am - Don't Give Up the Sheep/Hare Breadth Hurry/Zipping Along/People are Bunny/Haredevil Hare/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Boulder Wham! *4/1/15 - 12pm and 2am - Highway Runnery/Hare Splitter/Woolen Under Where/Feline Frame-up/Water Water Every Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Hoppy Daze *4/2/15 - 12pm and 2am - Fool Coverage/Pest that Came to Dinner/Touche and Go/Lickety Splat/You Were Never Duckier/Hen House Henry/Baby Buggy Bunny *4/3/15 - 6am - Bonanza Bunny/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Rabbit's Kin/Ballot Box Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Baseball Bugs/Mutiny on The Bunny *4/3/15 - 7am - False Hare/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Fair Haired Hare/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Baby Buggy Bunny/Carrotblanca/Star Is Bored, A *4/3/15 - 8am - Captain Hareblower/Baton Bunny/Now Hare This/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Hare Remover/Devil May Hare *4/3/15 - 9am - Big Snooze/Hare Splitter/From Hare To Eternity/This is a Life/Rhapsody Rabbit/Bunker Hill Bunny/Compressed Hare *4/3/15 - 10am - Grey Hounded Hare/Windblown Hare/Hillbilly Hare/Knighty Knight Bugs/Rabbit Fire/8 Ball Bunny/Hare Trimmed *4/3/15 - 11am - 14 Carrot Rabbit/Barbary Coast Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Rabbit Hood/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Superior Duck/Rabbit's Feat *4/3/15 - 4pm - Daffy Flies North/Lighter than Hare/Upswept Hare/Rabbitson Crusoe/Hasty Hare/Hot Cross Bunny/Hareless Wolf *4/3/15 - 5pm - Hair-Raising Hare/Hare Lift/Hare Breadth Hurry/Dumb Patrol 1964/Boston Quackie/Half Fare Hare/Million Hare *4/3/15 - 6pm - Hare Brush/Bill of Hare/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Oily Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/High Diving Hare/Transylvania 6-5000 *4/3/15 - 7pm - Duck Amuck/Hare-Way To The Stars/Haredevil Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Iceman Ducketh/Blooper Bunny/To Hare Is Human *4/3/15 - 8pm - Rabbit of Seville/Foxy by Proxy/Forward March Hare/Robot Rabbit/People are Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck! *4/3/15 - 9pm - Spaced Out Bunny/Rabbit Every Monday/Prince Varmint/Rabbit Transit/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Big Top Bunny/Bewitched Bunny *4/3/15 - 2am - What's Opera Doc?/Apes Of Wrath/No Parking Hare/Bunny Hugged/Show Biz Bugs/From Hare to Heir/Bedevilled Rabbit *4/3/15 - 3am - Abominable Snow Rabbit/Box Office Bunny/Muscle Tussle/French Rarebit/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Long-Haired Hare/Hyde and Hare *4/3/15 - 4am - Roman Legion Hare/Knights Must Fall/Rabbit Rampage/His Hare Raising Tale/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Suppressed Duck/Hare We Go *4/3/15 - 5am - Mad as a Mars Hare/Shishkabugs/Stupor Duck/Bully for Bugs/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Frigid Hare *4/4/15 - 10am - Muscle Tussle/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Hyde and Hare/French Rarebit/Box Office Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Long-Haired Hare *4/4/15 - 11am - False Hare/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Fair Haired Hare/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Baby Buggy Bunny/Carrotblanca/Star Is Bored, A *4/4/15 - 12pm - Haredevil Hare/To Hare Is Human/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Hare-Way To The Stars/Blooper Bunny/Iceman Ducketh/Duck Amuck *4/4/15 - 1pm - Frigid Hare/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Mad as a Mars Hare/Shishkabugs/Stupor Duck/Bully for Bugs *4/4/15 - 2pm - Baseball Bugs/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Mutiny on The Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Rabbit's Kin/Ballot Box Bunny/Bugs and Thugs *4/4/15 - 3pm - Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Foxy by Proxy/Rabbit of Seville/Robot Rabbit/Forward March Hare/Broom-stick Bunny/People are Bunny *4/4/15 - 8pm - Superior Duck/14 Carrot Rabbit/Buccaneer Bunny/Barbary Coast Bunny/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit's Feat *4/4/15 - 9pm - This is a Life/From Hare To Eternity/Bunker Hill Bunny/Hare Splitter/Rhapsody Rabbit/Big Snooze/Compressed Hare *4/4/15 - 10pm - Hare Remover/Rabbit Seasoning/Wet Hare/Now Hare This/Devil May Hare/Captain Hareblower/Baton Bunny *4/4/15 - 11pm - 8 Ball Bunny/Hillbilly Hare/Rabbit Fire/Windblown Hare/Grey Hounded Hare/Hare Trimmed/Knighty Knight Bugs *4/4/15 - 12am - Rabbitson Crusoe/Lighter than Hare/Hot Cross Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Hasty Hare/Hareless Wolf/Upswept Hare *4/4/15 - 1am - Dumb Patrol 1964/Hair-Raising Hare/Half Fare Hare/Boston Quackie/Million Hare/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare Lift THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *3/29/15 - 11am - Sunday Night Slice *3/29/15 - 11:30am - DMV *3/29/15 - 4pm - SuperRabbit *3/29/15 - 4:30pm - Best Friends Redux *3/29/15 - 5am - Ridiculous Journey *3/29/15 - 5:30am - Shell Game *3/30/15 - 5am - Year of the Duck *3/30/15 - 5:30am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *3/31/15 - 5am - Here Comes the Pig *3/31/15 - 5:30am - Mr. Weiner *4/1/15 - 5am - SuperRabbit *4/1/15 - 5:30am - Best Friends Redux *4/2/15 - 5am - Best Friends *4/2/15 - 5:30am - Jailbird and Jailbunny *4/3/15 - 12pm - Members Only *4/3/15 - 12:30pm - Fish and Visitors *4/3/15 - 1pm - Monster Talent *4/3/15 - 1:30pm - Reunion *4/3/15 - 2pm - Devil Dog *4/3/15 - 2:30pm - Foghorn Leghorn Story *4/3/15 - 3pm - Casa de Calma *4/3/15 - 3:30pm - Eligible Bachelors *4/3/15 - 10pm - Peel of Fortune *4/3/15 - 10:30pm - Double Date *4/3/15 - 11pm - Newspaper Thief *4/3/15 - 11:30pm - To Bowl or Not to Bowl *4/3/15 - 12am - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *4/3/15 - 12:30am - That's My Baby *4/3/15 - 1am - Sunday Night Slice *4/3/15 - 1:30am - DMV *4/4/15 - 6am - Off Duty Cop *4/4/15 - 6:30am - Working Duck *4/4/15 - 7am - French Fries *4/4/15 - 7:30am - Beauty School *4/4/15 - 8am - Float *4/4/15 - 8:30am - Shelf *4/4/15 - 9am - Point, Laser Point *4/4/15 - 9:30am - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *4/4/15 - 4pm - You've Got Hate Mail *4/4/15 - 4:30pm - Bobcats on Three! *4/4/15 - 5pm - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *4/4/15 - 5:30pm - Rebel Without a Glove *4/4/15 - 6pm - Semper Lie *4/4/15 - 6:30pm - Father Figures *4/4/15 - 7pm - Customer Service *4/4/15 - 7:30pm - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *4/4/15 - 2am - Christmas Carol, A *4/4/15 - 2:30am - It's a Handbag *4/4/15 - 3am - We're in Big Truffle *4/4/15 - 3:30am - Dear John *4/4/15 - 4am - Daffy Duck Esquire *4/4/15 - 4:30am - Spread Those Wings and Fly *4/4/15 - 5am - Black Widow *4/4/15 - 5:30am - Mrs. Porkbunny's NOTES * Running from Friday April 3rd, 2015 to Monday April 5th, 2015, Boomerang will be showing 4 whole days of Looney Tunes and The Looney Tunes Show in honor of Spring Break. Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker